


Close Quarters Combat

by sabcatt



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, They're In A Closet And They Kiss, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabcatt/pseuds/sabcatt
Summary: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.Curt, Owen, a mission, a closet (no, not that kind).





	Close Quarters Combat

Sometimes, being a spy was glamorous. Black tie parties, car chases, covert infiltrations. The stuff they wrote books and made movies about.

And sometimes, being a spy meant shoving yourself and your partner into a closet to avoid being discovered by the man whose house you were infiltrating.

Curt muttered a curse as he fumbled under his suit jacket for his pistol. Usually he could draw and shoot in seconds, but in the small closet, with Owen crowded right up against him, it was difficult work.

He raised his elbow; now his shoulder was pressing into his jaw. Owen's breath was warm on his cheek.

Curt angled his head upwards. His lips brushed across Owen's.

When Curt glanced at him, Owen was grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Hello there, love," he whispered.

Curt rolled his eyes. He almost had his gun, and if Owen would just let him twist his hips around he'd be able to draw and aim it at the door in case someone opened it.

Owen leaned forward, forcing Curt back against the wall of the closet. He leaned in for another kiss, and Curt couldn't resist. He kissed him back, pistol be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is #4 from [this list](http://https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/)
> 
> shoutout to patrick for posting the list, and to that cold that's going around for preventing me from doing anything productive But write today


End file.
